


Creeped Out

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Detectives, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Partnership, Police, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee really would rather not be searching this derelict tenement; it’s way too creepy.





	Creeped Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Creepy’.
> 
> **Setting:** A few months after the events of Vol. 2, Act 5.

Dee shuddered as he and Ryo moved quietly through the derelict building. “This place gives me the creeps,” he murmured, so low that Ryo had to strain his ears to hear.

“Why?” Ryo’s voice was just as quiet, although he couldn’t have said exactly why he was whispering. “Looks like the tip we got is a bust; there’s nobody here.”

“We can’t be sure of that, at least not until we’ve searched the place top to bottom, but there’s definitely somethin’ here.”

“You’re not talking about ghosts again, are you?” Ryo’s tone was somewhere between amused and exasperated.

“Hey, Bikky and I saw what we saw, whether you believe us or not.” Dee shot his partner an annoyed look, tired of being thought of as some kind of crackpot. “Anyway, that’s not what I meant.” He directed his flashlight towards the shadows at the far end of the hallway, catching a flicker of movement and a brief reflection from a pair of eyes close to the ground. A quiet scratching sound and the creature was gone. “Rats.” The disgust in Dee’s voice spoke volumes.

“I’m not fond of them either, but in a place like this…” Ryo trailed off with a shrug. Rats were an unavoidable fact of life, and derelict buildings were among their favourite places to live. “They’re not what we’re here for though.”

“So let’s search this place as fast as we can, make sure our guy’s not hidin’ out here so we can head back to the precinct and file our report. By the time we get back it’ll be close to the end of shift. Don’t know about you, but I’m ready for today to be over.”

Ryo nodded easily. “You know, it might be quicker if we split up.”

“Quicker but not safer. If the guy we’re lookin’ for IS here somewhere, you can bet he’s gonna be armed. Two pairs of eyes are better than one.”

“I guess you’re right.”

Dee breathed a silent sigh of relief; the last thing he wanted was to be alone in this place. He didn’t spook easily but it had been in a similar creepy abandoned tenement that he’d had his first encounter with ghosts. Cold fingers crawled up and down his spine at the thought and he firmly pushed the memories out of his mind; that had been another building in another part of the city, and ghosts stuck to their own haunts. He wouldn’t see those same restless spirits here. Nevertheless, he could feel eyes watching him, and he wasn’t entirely convinced it was just the rats. The sooner they got out of here the happier he was going to be.

The End


End file.
